Fire Jedi, Snow Queen & Summer Princess
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Elsa has an identical twin sister named Ella. Sent to the Jedi, Ella returns to Arendelle seventeen years later. What happens when Ella learns that, like her twin, she too has powers? Will she live in fear or live in love?
1. Prologue: Part 1: Leaving the Jedi Order

_Fire Jedi, Snow Queen & Summer Princess_

_Ella's POV_

_Prologue: Part 1: Leaving the Jedi Order_

I stood silently in the Jedi High Council Chamber. I glanced around the room, with my eyes and the Force. The Jedi Council all looked apologetic, but I sensed no regret in them.

I glanced at Master Skywalker and mouthed, "Thank you, Master Skywalker." He nodded. A few minutes ago, I had watched Ahsoka Tano, a close friend of mine, leave the Temple. She had been his apprentice for the past three years.

Then I turned my attention to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng, who had trained me for the past eleven years. I smiled sadly at her. "Padawan, I am so sorry for everything," she murmured.

I nodded. "We never should have accused you," Jedi Master Plo Koon added.

"Back into the Order, you may come," Master Yoda said.

"They're asking you back. I'm asking you back," Knight Jeng said. She held out my Padawan braid to me.

I shook my head. "I'm not coming back," I replied, exiting the Temple and headed for a place I'd been only once—Arendelle.


	2. Prologue: Part 2: Arrival in Arendelle

_Prologue: Part 2: Arrival in Arendelle_

For close to two months, I neared Arendelle, and visited Republic friendly worlds, except for Mandalore, since it was under the control of Darth Maul. During my travels, I allowed my hair to grow out, and removed the Padawan ponytail.

I finally reached Arendelle after what felt like forever and I was quickly arrested and brought before the ruler, someone named Elsa.


	3. Chapter 1: Meet Elsa

_Chapter 1: Meet Elsa_

"Who are you and what is your business in Arendelle, Master Jedi?" She asked.

"With all due respect, I am not a Jedi, Milady," I replied.

"Then why do you wear the robes of one?" She asked.

"I was once known as Jedi Padawan learner Ella, apprenticed to Jedi Knight Sarrissa Jeng," I replied.

"Did you say your name is Ella?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then welcome home, Your Royal Highness, Princess Ella of Arendelle," Elsa stood up and removed my shackles herself and then awkwardly hugged me. "I'm your twin sister."


	4. Chapter 2: I'm A Princess!

_Chapter 2: I'm A Princess?!_

I pulled away quickly, unaccustomed to such displays of affection. "I'm a princess?" I asked.

Elsa nodded.

"That will take some getting used to," I murmured softly. "Please don't ask me to just let others help me. I'm too independent."

"Of course sister," she replied. "And I want to introduce you to Anna."

"Anna?" I asked.

"Our baby sister," she explained.

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 3: Meet Anna

_Chapter 3: Meet Anna_

Elsa stood up and ordered, "Follow me."

I nodded and she led me to Anna's room, knocking on the door.

"Anna, there's someone I want you to meet," Elsa called.

Anna emerged, stumbled, and I quickly and instinctively used the Force to steady her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I am your other older sister, the one you don't remember, Ella," I replied.

"So you're the spare," she murmured.

I arched an eyebrow. "It's an old saying—'the heir and the spare,'" Elsa explained. "Me being the heir and you the true spare."

"So the likelihood of Anna ever becoming queen is extremely slim," I observed.

Both of my sisters nodded. "Lucky you," I muttered.

Anna grinned and quickly introduced me to the staff. I quickly realized how well I'd fit back in.


	6. Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever

_Chapter 4: For The First Time In Forever_

Two weeks after I arrived, I learned that Elsa was to be officially crowned queen. Apparently, she had ruled with our father's voice for the past three years.

When I woke, I smiled. As I changed into my outfit, an orange dress with black sleeves and gold cape, along with a pair of orange gloves, I sang,_ "Tonight, imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall, the picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face, but then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre, nothing like the life I've led so far." _My hands always felt cold, like something was missing. Then I put my hair in the style Master Jeng used on Geonosis.

I emerged from my room and quietly headed down the stairs, still singing softly._ "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."_

I eventually exited the castle doors and used the Force to get to the balcony above the main entrance. Then I resumed singing. _"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of, a chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love. And I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, for the first time in forever, nothing's in my way!"_


	7. Chapter 5: Elsa's Coronation

_Chapter 5: Elsa's Coronation_

I soon located Elsa and quietly followed her to the chapel. I was also going to be announced as her heir, unless she had a child. That was why my outfit was so similar to hers.

I stood silently beside her, during the ceremony, sending waves of calm across our twin bond to her. Elsa shot a quick but grateful look at me. I nodded silently.

Anna quietly watched us interact and I sensed a wave of jealousy coming from her direction. I fought back a gasp of shock when I realized that I was sensing her jealousy. I'd deal with that as soon as possible. I would never lose another person I cared about to the Dark Side ever again. Elsa risked a glance at me, but I shook my head, motioning to the rest of the church. I could handle Anna. Elsa nodded reluctantly. I glanced at Anna, who smiled sweetly at me. I quietly communicated that we had to talk later, but soon. Anna nodded.


	8. Chapter 6: A Conversation With Anna

_Chapter 6: A Conversation with Anna_

I soon found Anna, watching me.

"Anna, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't understand how you can just suddenly return and Elsa can immediately let you in," she said coldly.

I shrugged and said, "Well, we did spend nine months together."

Anna nodded. "Anna, I know you're jealous but I give you my word that I will do what I can to help you rebuild your relationship with Elsa," I vowed.

She smiled and replied, "Thanks Ella."

I grinned and said, "Let's get back to the party."

She grinned and said, "Good idea."


	9. Chapter 7: The Party

_Chapter 7: The Party_

I laughed and we quickly entered the ballroom. "Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Kai announced. "Their Royal Highnesses, Princesses Ella and Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa quickly glanced at the two of us and then grinned. I grinned back.

"Hi," she looked at Anna.

"Hi, me?" Anna asked.

"Yes, hi you," I said.

Elsa rolled her eyes at me. I grinned. "You two look beautiful," she murmured.

"Thank you," I replied graciously.

Anna blurted out, "You look even beautifuler. I mean, more beautiful. You can't look fuller."

I clamped my hand over her mouth and said, "What Anna is trying to say is you are the most beautiful of the three of us."

Elsa smiled at the two of us. "So this is what a party looks like," she murmured.

Anna and I nodded. "First time I've been at a party and not been on security detail," I murmured.

Anna and Elsa both looked at me. "Last party I was at was the Festival of Lights on Naboo and I was part of the Jedi security force for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic," I explained evenly. Anna and Elsa both nodded.

"I wish it could be like this all the time," Anna whispered.

"It just can't," Elsa replied.

We both nodded quietly. "What is that wonderful smell?" I wondered aloud.

We all sniffed the air and chorused, "Chocolate."

We all giggled. Kai came over and said, "Your Majesty, I present to you the Duke of Weaseltown."

"It's Weselton," he snapped.

He then turned to Elsa. "As your closest partner in trade, it is only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen," he said, bowing dramatically.

We all giggled when his hair flopped forward. "Thank you, only I don't dance," she replied formally. "But my sister does."

He leapt forward and dragged me onto the dance floor. I shot a glare at Elsa and mouthed, "You owe me big time, Your Majesty."

She smiled and waved sympathetically at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Once we were safely away from Elsa, the Duke began a clumsy dance, if you could call it dancing.

"What a magnificent land this is," he said. I smiled graciously.

"It's so nice to have the gates open. Do you know why they closed them in the first place?" He continued.

"No, Your Grace," I replied formally. "I was away for several years and have only just returned recently."

He eyed me suspiciously for several long seconds. "You're telling the truth," he decided. "Down you go. They didn't call me 'The Little Dipper' for nothing."

I glared daggers at Elsa, in a gaze that promised retribution. She grinned encouragingly at me.

I was finally able to rejoin Elsa after the dance. "Well, he was sprightly," she said cheerfully.

"Yes, especially for an old man in high heels," I deadpanned.

She grinned and rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back cautiously. She soon began walking among the guests. I followed her. Anna came over with one of the guests in tow. I suddenly got a bad feeling, like something big was about to happen. The only question was what.


	10. Chapter 8: Elsa's Magic Revealed

_Chapter 8: Elsa's Magic Revealed_

"Elsa," Anna began. "I mean, Queen. Me again. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Hans bowed.

They then spoke at the same time. "We would like your blessing of our marriage."

My jaw dropped as Elsa asked, "Marriage?"

"Yes," Anna squealed.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused," Elsa said.

"You're not the only one," I muttered, low enough that Anna and Hans didn't hear me.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna said. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. Wait! Could we live here?"

"Here?" I sensed Elsa's mounting confusion.

"Absolutely," Hans replied.

"Anna," Elsa began.

"Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us," Anna continued.

"Wait. What? No, no, no," Elsa said.

"Of course we have the room. I just don't know..." Anna continued.

"Wait," Elsa said firmly. "No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

"May I talk to you, _alone_, please?" Elsa asked.

"No," Anna replied. "Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met," Elsa said evenly.

"You can, if it's true love," Anna shot back.

I sighed. The only example of true love I had seen was Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and it had taken them ten years to get together.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you," Anna shot back. "All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no," Elsa said coolly. "Now excuse me."

"Your Majesty," Hans began. "If I may ease your…"

"No, you may not," Elsa said. "I think you should go."

Passing a guard, she said, "The party is over. Close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard replied.

"Wait, Elsa, no," Anna protested, leaping forward and ripping off Elsa's glove, before I could stop her. "No. No. Wait."

"Give me my glove," Elsa replied, reaching with her still gloved hand.

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore," Anna begged.

"Then leave," Elsa said coldly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna demanded.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa grated out.

"No! Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so AFRAID OF?" Anna demanded.

Elsa whirled and, waving her ungloved hand, said, "I said ENOUGH!"

She froze and looked at me, a wave of horror spreading through her and from everyone except for me. I silently asked why was this kept secret from me? I was her twin, for Force sake. It's not like I'd ever tell anyone.

Everyone else gasped in shock and horror. "Sorcery," the Duke of Weselton said, hiding behind his brute of a bodyguard. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Elsa," Anna whispered.

"You got what you wanted," I muttered to Anna as Elsa fled the room. "Now you know why she shuts out you and the world."

Then I followed Anna in search of Elsa.

We soon found her racing across the fjord. "Elsa!" Anna called helplessly.

Calling on the Force, I leapt gracefully onto the iced-over fjord and quickly pursued Elsa until she disappeared into a blizzard. I turned back to the castle then.


	11. Chapter 9: Pursuing Elsa

_Chapter 9: Pursuing Elsa_

I soon followed Hans and Anna back into the courtyard where we were accosted by the Duke of Weselton. "That witch is evil," he said. "She nearly killed me."

I glared at him. "Elsa isn't evil," I snapped. "And she most certainly is not a witch."

"You only slipped on some ice," Hans added.

"Her ice," the Duke shot back. "And how would you know she isn't a witch?"

"Because she and I are identical twins," I replied evenly.

"You look almost nothing like her," Hans pointed out.

"Well, if she didn't have that power, we would look identical," I replied.

While Anna, Hans, and the Duke argued, I held up my hand and ordered, "Ready a horse for me; I'm going after Elsa."

"Yes, Princess," Kai replied, leading a horse out to me. I swung myself up onto it and then turned toward the gates.

"Attention, good people of Arendelle, I, Crown Princess Ella of Arendelle, will go after Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and will not return until I have succeeded in bringing her home!" I said firmly, before taking off beyond the gates.

The people all watched me disappear and, once I was beyond the village itself, I closed my eyes, using the Force to track my twin.

I was soon able to discover she'd gone up the tallest mountain in the kingdom, the North Mountain. Getting there wasn't going to be easy.

I steered my horse carefully along the snow-covered trails, letting it decide the safest route to the North Mountain. Unfortunately, it reared when it saw Anna's horse take off behind us. It swiftly followed her horse.

I located Anna and hauled her to her feet. "Go home, Anna, where you're safe, I left you in charge," I said simply.

"I'm coming with you," she replied stubbornly.

I groaned. "I swear you're stubborner than Senator Amidala, now come on, we're going to find a shop and buy you some more appropriate clothing," I said firmly. "And when we go to talk to Elsa, I'll talk to her alone. I'll signal you when it's safe."

"Why are you trying to keep me away from Elsa?" Anna demanded.

"Anna, I need to tell you something. The reason why Elsa shut you out is you," I said slowly.

She frowned. "I did _do _something," she whispered.

I frowned. "No, Anna, it wasn't because of something _you_ did," I said. "It was because of something _Elsa_ did."

"I don't understand," she said, following me inside Wandering Oaken's Store and Sauna.

"Once we're outside, I'll finish explaining," I replied.

We soon met Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. "You were five and Elsa was eight. The sky was awake that night and you begged her to come build a snowman in the ballroom with you," I said slowly, as we waited for Kristoff and Sven. Earlier, I had convinced the two parties to leave in three hours. "You knew about her powers from an early age and so did I. Before you could join us, Elsa and I would sneak down to the ballroom. Sometimes, we'd sneak you downstairs with us and you were fascinated by her powers. While you were playing, you were playing snow catch—you'd jump and Elsa created a snow drift to catch you. You went too fast and Elsa slipped, falling and was watching horrified as you jumped again, but this time, there was no pillar. She unleashed a blast of magic and hit you in the head." I fingered Anna's blond streak. "And that's how you got this."

"Why don't I remember this?" Anna asked.

"You were taken to a group of trolls that live near Arendelle," I explained. "And the leader altered your memories, to remove all memory of Elsa's powers, or at least, that's what I'm assuming happened, 'cause it happened to me."

"Wait, how do you remember now?" Anna asked.

"I think that taking my memories of Elsa's powers may have been an added protection to keep me from telling anyone in the Jedi Order, and thus resulting in me believing that my first memories were of being at the Temple since infancy," I replied. "When in reality I was first taken to the Temple at age four. And Elsa's outburst somehow retriggered my memories. The alteration of your memories was a little more _permanent_."

"Oh," she whispered. We then joined Kristoff and Sven and began our journey to the North Mountain.

I smiled softly at her. Then she said, "Sure, you can talk to her. I'll wait with the others. How much time should I give you?"

"Three minutes," I replied.

She nodded in solemn agreement. I smiled gratefully at her.

Then she asked, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded and said, "One hundred eighty seconds. Have fun counting."

She rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 10: Meet Olaf

_Chapter 10: Meet Olaf_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone, have you seen the last four episodes of Season 5 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars? If not, then I'm afraid you don't understand why Ella was banned from the Order. She, along with Ahsoka, was accused of being behind the Temple bombing. Unlike Ahsoka and Anakin, Sarrissa had to retrieve her Padawan from the execution site. Elsa knew immediately that Ella was her twin sister because Ella looks exactly like Elsa except instead of having blonde hair like Elsa; Ella has hair the color of smoke. Ella knew she was from Arendelle because during the war, when she was back at the Temple, she was asked to help update the Jedi information files and one of the files was hers. Also, I won't combine chapters. I told Sarahbear00001 that I'm trying to speed the events of Frozen because really the story is supposed to follow Ella's life and not her sisters' lives as much. In addition, if you really don't get what's going on, you should watch the actual movie. Otherwise, while I am glad you reviewed the story, stop reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and I soon set off for the North Mountain. As we traveled, I demanded, "Kristoff, how long will this take?"<p>

"We'll be there by high noon tomorrow," he replied.

I grimaced and jumped off the sled. "I'll meet you there," I shot back, taking off and using Force speed to cross the ravine we were hiding for and running along toward the North Mountain.

Anna gasped. "Wait, Ella!" She screamed.

I ignored Anna and kept moving.

The others soon caught up with me and I noticed the sled was gone. "What happened to the sled?" I asked.

"The sled was destroyed when we were attacked by wolves," Kristoff replied.

I nodded. We continued hiking toward the North Mountain. As we hiked, we entered a frost-covered forest with little icicle curtains. Sven got the icicles tangled in his antlers.

"So what is your plan to stop this winter?" Kristoff asked.

"Diplomacy," I replied. "Talk."

"You're going to talk to Queen Elsa, and expect her to end this winter," Kristoff scoffed.

I glared at him. "I am Elsa's _twin_ sister, so yes," I snapped. "What would you suggest? Aggressive negotiations?"

"What are aggressive negotiations?" Anna asked.

"Negotiations—with any type of weapon," I replied, smirking.

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Winter is so pretty, isn't it?" A voice asked.

I glanced at the others. "That wasn't me," I murmured. "And it wasn't Anna. And it wasn't Sven. And it wasn't you, either, Kristoff. So who said that?"

A talking snowman emerged. After a bit of panic attack by Kristoff and Anna, in which Olaf's head got thrown around, we eventually calmed down. "Hi, everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," the snowman said enthusiastically.

"I'm Ella and this is my younger sister, Anna," I replied.

"Who's the funny looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Sven," I replied.

"And the reindeer?" He continued.

"Sven," Anna finished.

"Oh, makes it easy for me," Olaf said. "So where you going?" He asked.

"To find Elsa, and set things right and make it summer," I replied.

He immediately told us of his dream to see the summer. Kristoff was going to tell him he'd melt before that happened and Anna and I glared at him, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Olaf agreed to lead us to Elsa. And so, with yet another new traveling companion, I set off in search of my twin.


	13. Chapter 11: Elsa's Ice Palace

_Chapter 11: Elsa's Ice Palace_

We soon eventually reached the North Mountain. "Neither of you know how to climb mountains and I only have one rope," Kristoff began.

I followed Olaf while Anna and Kristoff argued over climbing the rocks.

"I don't know if this helps but Ella and I found a staircase leading right to where you want to go," Olaf reported.

We all walked up the stairs and I stared up at the palace.

I glanced at Anna. "Remember our agreement," I muttered, knocking on the door.

Olaf moved to follow me. "Look, Olaf, Kristoff, I asked Anna to let me talk to Elsa for three minutes before she joined us," I said diplomatically. "I ask the same thing of you."

They both nodded in reluctance and as I entered, I heard them counting the seconds until they could help me.

"Elsa, it's Ella! I come in peace," I called. "I'm here to _talk_."

Elsa entered and our discussion began.


	14. Chapter 12: First in Forever Reprise

_Chapter 12: For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)_

I looked at Elsa and said, "Elsa, I know how you're feeling, what it's like."

"How can you? You don't have powers," she shot back.

"You're alone, abandoned by the people of Arendelle," I replied. "I too was once on my own, was once abandoned by people I loved and trusted and it wasn't that long ago either."

Elsa stared at me as I nodded. Then she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Elsa, when I left Arendelle, all those years ago, I joined the Jedi Order, unaware that I would never complete my training," I began calmly.

"Ella, what happened?" Elsa frowned.

I touched her arm and continued, "The Clone Wars began fifteen years into my training. So for three years I served the Galactic Republic as one of the best Jedi Commanders in the army until a betrayal by one I considered friend."

Elsa asked, "Ella, what happened?"

"I was framed for murder and treason and was nearly executed," I replied. "General Skywalker helped my mentor capture the true culprit and she was just barely able to save me."

"You're hiding something," Elsa accused.

I gulped and said, "You're right. I am. And it's the real reason why I _didn't_ want Anna here when I talked to you."

Elsa watched as I slowly stood up and made a face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's more than just the two of us…" I trailed off, my face pale, hoping she would catch the hint. During my travels, I had become ill a few times and suspected that I was pregnant, but now I was sure.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Don't kill me, but I think I'm pregnant, with Admiral Tarkin's spawn," I snarled.

Elsa gasped. "You…" She began.

"Was raped," I finished, "only mere hours before I was to die."

Elsa glared. "Elsa, look, the reason, I'm here is to ask you to come back," I said, changing the subject.

Elsa shook her head. "You belong in Arendelle," she replied. "I belong here, where I can be myself without hurting anyone."

I shook my head. "No, we both belong in Arendelle," I replied.

Elsa turned to leave and I swiftly followed. "You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! _Please don't shut me out_," I begged. "_Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear 'cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Elsa smiled sadly. _"Ella, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates," _she began.

"Yeah, but," I protested.

"_I know you mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me,"_ she continued.

"_Actually, we're not,"_ I said.

"_What do you mean you're not?"_ Elsa demanded.

"_I get the feeling you don't know,"_ I pressed.

"_What do I not know?"_ Elsa demanded.

"_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow,"_ I informed her.

"What?!" Elsa asked.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere," I continued.

"Everywhere?" Elsa asked.

I nodded. "But it's okay," I said calmly. "You can just unfreeze it!"

"No, I can't," Elsa protested. "I—I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!" I insisted.

"'_Cause for the first time in forever,"_ I continued. _"You don't have to be afraid…We can work this out together. We'll reverse the storm you've made! Don't panic! We'll make the sun shine bright! We can face this thing together! We can change this winter weather and everything will be all right."_

"_I'm such a fool, I can't be free!" _Elsa continued. _"No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse! Ella, please, you'll only make it worse! There's so much fear! You're not safe here! No! I can't!"_

After Elsa's last statement, a blast of her magic escaped her and slammed into my heart. I gasped, grabbed my chest, and stumbled back.

Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf entered. "We're not leaving without you, Elsa," I said firmly.

"Yes, you are," Elsa replied, creating a snow monster and we fled.

We soon escaped and Kristoff asked, "Your hair is turning white because she struck you, didn't she?"

I shrugged and then nodded with a slight shiver. "Let's just find out how to fix this," I replied.


	15. Chapter 13: The Trolls

_Chapter 13: The Trolls_

Kristoff, Sven, Anna, Olaf, and I raced to meet Kristoff's friends—the so-called love experts.

We soon arrived and they first attempted to get Anna and Kristoff married. "My little sister is not getting married!" I managed to get out, before collapsing and gasping for air.

"Get Grand Pabbie," Kristoff yelled.

I walked over to the elderly troll. "Is there to fix this?" I asked softly.

"There is a way to reverse this dreadful curse your sister has cast on you," the troll said.

"What is it?" Kristoff, Anna, Olaf, and I asked.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," Grand Pabbie replied.

"An act of true love," I repeated slowly. My eyes widened. "I need to get to Coruscant. Anna, you'll come with me."

She nodded and we raced for the palace. My ship wasn't too far from the palace, in fact, it was in the stable yard.

"So why do you want to go to this Coruscant place?" Kristoff asked.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I replied. "I love Barriss Offee as a friend and, even though she betrayed me, to stop the Clone War, I must forgive her. Forgiveness is born of love, after all."

Anna nodded tensely.


	16. Chapter 14 Hans's Betrayal

_Chapter 14: Hans's Betrayal_

Kristoff quickly dropped me, Olaf, and Anna at the castle. I groaned and limped toward my ship. I stared at it in horror—it was completely incased in ice. I'd never get it unfrozen and repaired in time.

I scowled and Anna aided me in entering the palace. Hans quickly separated us, and took me into the library. "It's a shame no one loves you," Hans began.

I glared at him. "If my ship was completely frozen, I'd be on my way to Coruscant," I replied angrily.

"Oh, really?" Hans scoffed.

"Yes, I have nothing more to say to you," I added.

"Well, with you out of the way, killing Elsa will be easy," Hans said. "Anna and I will take the throne and after she has given me an heir and a spare, I'll do away with her."

"You won't get away with this," I growled.

"I already have," he smirked cruelly as he put out the fire.

I staggered to the door after him, shivering violently. He locked the door behind and I sank to the floor.

Olaf soon found me. Once I had recovered, I said, "Olaf, we've got to get back to the Ice Palace and warn Elsa. Hans means to kill her!"

With that, I locked onto Elsa's location and we set out to warn her. Anna was still trapped somewhere in the palace. It was up to me to save my twin.


	17. Chapter 15: Saving Elsa & Arendelle

_Chapter 15: Saving Elsa & Arendelle_

I limped along the fjord toward Elsa. "Elsa," I groaned and staggered forward.

"Kristoff! Go find Anna!" I yelled desperately at the ice harvester, heading for my twin.

"Your twin sister is dead because of you," I heard Hans tell Elsa.

_Don't believe him! _I silently screamed to my twin.

She sank to the ground, in shock and grief. I stepped in front of her, blocking Hans's sword as I turned to ice. Olaf and Anna soon found Elsa gripping an icy statue, crying.

"No," Anna ran over and hugged Elsa.

I slowly thawed and I rubbed my eyes before hugging my two sisters. "Thank goodness, you're both alright," I began. "Hans didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked Anna.

Anna shook her head.

"I can't believe you did that," Elsa said. "You sacrificed yourself for me."

"Of course," I replied. "You're my twin sister and I love you."

Olaf grinned. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he squealed.

"Love, of course," Elsa grinned. Calling on the love she had for the people of Arendelle and her two sisters, Elsa thawed the winter.

Hans stood up slowly, soon after Elsa gave Olaf his own personal flurry. "Ella? But she froze your heart," Hans began.

I scowled and then nodded to Anna. "The only frozen heart around here is yours," Anna snapped. I watched as she turned to walk away. She spun suddenly and punched Hans in the jaw.

"Well, Anna, it seems you've got a killer right hook," I said calmly, before Elsa and I hugged our younger sister.

I suddenly grabbed my stomach and sank to the ground. "Ella, I'm so sorry," Elsa began.

"No, it's just as well," I replied, as I was taken to the doctor. "The child would have been a true monster—like its father before it."

"What's going on?" Anna asked, running alongside me.

"Anna, do you remember when I said I wanted to talk to Elsa alone?" I asked.

Anna nodded.

"That's because I had something very important and painful, for me, to tell her, something that I was afraid Hans had done to you," I said carefully.

Anna gasped in horror. "You were…" She trailed off.

I nodded. Olaf looked confusedly at us and he asked, "Elsa, what's Ella and Anna talking about?"

"Nothing important that concerns either of us," Kristoff replied.

I smiled weakly at the ice harvester. A few hours later, I had lost the child and the visitors from Weselton were sent home, with our trade relations with their nation broken and Hans was sent home as a prisoner.


	18. Chapter 16: Ella's Powers Returned

_Chapter 16: Ella's Powers Returned_

A few weeks after Elsa had created a permanent ice rink in the front courtyard for the citizens and the people living in the castle, she and I went to the visit the trolls so she could thank them. Anna and Kristoff were in charge of things at the castle—we'd told them exactly where we were going so they wouldn't come looking for us.

When we arrived, I noticed Grand Pabbie looking intently at me. "It's time I returned something to you," he said, restoring all of my real memories.

I grinned and said, "Thank you for giving me back my memories."

He then said, "Don't thank me just yet. Now hold out your hand."

I obeyed and he punched me in the upper arm. I yelped and then screamed when I noticed my hand was on fire. After an hour, the flames died down and I studied my hand. "What was that?" I asked.

"Before your parents sent you to the Jedi, they had to remove all magic from you, including your own," Grand Pabbie replied. "Now that you have returned, I can return what I had taken."

I grinned and said, "So, how do I control my powers? Just so I don't hurt anyone or set off an uncontrollable fire?"

"The same way your sister controls her powers," Grand Pabbie said.

I nodded, understanding. After a few more hours of conversation, Elsa and I returned to the castle.

We had agreed we'd tell Anna and Kristoff about my powers right away.


	19. Chapter 17: Rescuing Ahsoka

_Chapter 17: Rescuing Ahsoka_

The night after getting my powers back, I began having disturbing visions of one of my best friends at the Temple, Ahsoka Tano, who had left the Order right before me, starving to the death. After two weeks, I had finished repairing my ship and I set off in search of the only person who would help me save her—Anakin Skywalker.

I quickly learned that he was on Scipio. I steered my ship toward the planet's surface. As soon we entered the atmosphere, it burst into flames. I leapt through the fire and spiraled toward the ground gracefully, landing in front of one of the clones—Commander Thorn. I twirled and kicked one of the droids, instantly lighting it on fire. I turned my attention to the other droids and with a series of rapid punches and kicks, set as many within reach on fire as possible. I closed my eyes and held out my hands. I soon put the droids out. Commander Thorn asked, "Where did you learn that, uh…"

"I've always been able to do that, Commander Thorn," I replied. "And call me Ella."

He nodded. Suddenly he collapsed and I continued fighting the droids. After the 501st arrived, I followed Anakin inside the main building. "Let her go, Clovis," I warned, snarling in barely restrained anger. Flames began dancing around me.

"We're all being fooled, it's Dooku, not me, who's the bad guy here," Clovis replied.

Anakin and I exchanged a glance. I closed my eyes, and called the fire back inside. Then the building rocked and Clovis and Padmé slid toward the now opened window. Anakin dove and grabbed them as I braced myself against the wall furthest from the window. Clovis ended up committing suicide. After Anakin and Padmé were both inside, I walked over to them. "Ella, what are you even doing here?" Padmé asked.

"I knew he would be here and I had to talk to him," I replied, motioning to Anakin.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"It's about Ahsoka," I replied immediately. "I think she's in trouble. Anakin, you're the only person in the Jedi Order who actually cared about Ahsoka, enough to try to save her."

Anakin nodded and asked, "What about Ahsoka?"

"I think she may be starving to death," I replied. "I've been having visions of this for the past two weeks—after the first night, I'd had to move into the dungeon of the castle."

"Why?" Padmé asked.

"Because when I had those visions, I got scared and I lost control of my powers and set things on fire," I replied. "I've had to raid my sister's closet for dresses."

Anakin and Padmé nodded. "We'll leave for Shili at once," Anakin decided.

* * *

><p>We soon set off for Shili and found Ahsoka just as I had seen her in my visions. "Skyguy? Senator Amidala? Ella?" Ahsoka asked when she regained consciousness. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Saving you," I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"But how did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

"I saw it," I replied, calmly. "Let's just say regaining my old abilities set off my visions."

Ahsoka asked, "What old abilities?"

I held up my hand and closed my eyes. I summoned a small of fire. "This old ability," I replied, smiling at the sight of their faces.

"None of you will be harmed," I reassured Anakin.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because I love you, you guys were like a family to me when I was away from Arendelle, that reminds me, Queen Elsa wishes to see and formally thank you, General Skywalker and Senator Amidala," I explained.

Anakin and Padmé both nodded. "Why did you run away, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked.

"Tarkin, he," Ahsoka trailed off and I growled in anger.

"He's dead," I snarled. Anakin and Padmé both agreed with me.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka reluctantly agreed to return to Coruscant with us and Anakin and I informed the Council that Palpatine was Darth Sidious and what Tarkin had done to Ahsoka and me. Both men would dealt with—in the appropriate methods.<p> 


	20. Chapter 18: Changing the Code

_Chapter 18: Changing the Code_

Anakin and I stood in the Council Chamber, side by side. "Surprised to see you again, we are, young daughter of Arendelle," Master Yoda began.

"Did you tell my parents that I had to give up my powers to become one of you?" I shot back instantly.

Anakin caught my arm calmly as flames began dancing around us. "Control your temper," Master Windu snapped.

I growled. Then Anakin said, "I'm married to Senator Amidala. She's been Senator Skywalker for the past three years."

I locked my jaw and said, "If you expel Anakin, I can guarantee that he _will_ get a job in Arendelle."

"How can you guarantee that?" Master Mundi demanded.

"I am the long lost twin sister of Queen Elsa," I replied coolly.

Master Windu snapped, "Both of you have broken the code."

"Maybe it's time for a change," Anakin shot back.

"Patience, Anakin," Master Kenobi murmured.

"Strike for love and strike for fear, there's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart," I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Master Ti asked.

"Have any of you heard the legend of the Snow Queen and the eternal winter and all that?" I asked.

The Council nodded. "Our parents feared that Elsa would be the one with the frozen heart, but it was not her, it was me," I said icily. "Now that I think about it, it's kind of ironic."

"What makes you say that?" Master Fisto asked.

"This," I replied, jumping into the air and creating a fire blast, which I sent at Master Windu, who quickly dodged, but I put out the fire before it was anywhere close enough to harm him.

The entire Council gasped in shock. "Anakin, get away from there," Master Kenobi called anxiously.

"No, Master," Anakin replied. "I will not be harmed."

"Love allows me to control my powers," I explained as I juggled a ball of fire calmly. "The brotherly love I feel for Anakin is what is keeping me from losing control and also is protecting him."

The Council nodded. "It's obvious neither of you belong here," Master Windu said. "Leave now."

The rest of the Council stared at the Korun Jedi Master. I took a deep breath. "Master Windu, the only frozen heart around here is yours," I snarled before Anakin and I left.

He headed to the Halls of Healing. I turned around and reentered the Council Chamber. "Oh, and Master Windu?" I asked.

"Yes," he snapped.

"An act of true _love_ will thaw a frozen heart," I said helpfully, darting off to join Anakin.

The Council all exchanged glances. "I agree with Skywalker and Princess Ella," Master Ti said, standing to leave. "We must change. We have been stagnant for far too long."

"Are you saying we abandon our Code?" Master Mundi demanded.

"No, just the no-attachment rule," Master Ti said. "You have a family, Master Mundi. How many times have you seen them? Do your children even know you're their father?"

Master Mundi nodded in agreement. The other Council members, except for Master Windu had to agree. "I still say Ella insulted me," he muttered, annoyed.

"Well, you are a joykill," Master Fisto pointed out.

Master Windu glared.

"Agreed we are. Drop the no-attachment rule we will. Send for your former Padawan and Princess Ella, you will, Master Kenobi," Master Yoda said.

Master Kenobi soon found us with Ahsoka and we returned to the Council Chambers. "We have decided to eliminate the no-attachment rule," Master Windu said.

"Master Windu, I am sorry for my earlier statement, but the way you were acting kind of reminded of a class A jerk I'd met, no, not Tarkin, Hans, _Prince_ Hans of the Southern Isles," I explained.

Master Windu nodded. "Apology accepted, Princess Ella," he replied.

"Please, just Ella," I murmured. "Oh, and tell no one about my powers. If Weaseltown, I mean, Weselton, found about them, they'd use me to fight Elsa, which would destroy all life on our home world."

The Council nodded in agreement. "Masters, may I speak to Barriss Offee?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?" Master Plo asked.

"She and I have some unfinished business," I said carefully. "I'm not going to kill her! I need to talk to her. She—when my heart was frozen, plan A was to come here and forgive her. Almost dying, wait, I think I did die, was plan B—actually it wasn't part of the plan at all, but it did thaw my heart—I had sacrificed myself for my twin."

"More than just forgive Barriss, you wish to do," Master Yoda said.

I sighed. "Fine, yes, I believe that Barriss Offee holds the key to the redemption of Prince Hans," I said. "He has a frozen heart and she is his true love."

"What do you base that ridiculous belief on?" I heard a familiar voice scoff.

I whipped around. "Master Unduli," I smirked coolly at her. "Not much, but some very intense visions of your former Padawan with Hans. Trust me, they are very involved together. It's actually kind of disturbing, now that I think about it."

She glared at me and I glared back calmly. I took a deep breath and Anakin pressed his hand on my shoulder. "Right, conceal my anger, don't feel it," I muttered. "Concentrate on the love in my life."

Master Unduli sighed and most of the Jedi gasped at what I had seen happening between Barriss and Hans. "Please tell me that doesn't happen the instant they meet," she begged.

"Um, no, she punches him when they first meet," I smirked. "She's still my friend—that's why initially she hates him. Besides, that won't be the first time he got punched by a girl. My little sister, Anna, punched him before he left Arendelle."

"Very well, you and Young Tano may speak with Padawan Offee," Master Ti said.

"Let me accompany them," Master Unduli requested.

The Council nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Ahsoka what just transpired," I said.

"Anakin, you go tell the new Chancellor congratulations, for me," I added, as I headed for the Halls of Healing.


	21. Chapter 19: Redeeming Barriss

_Chapter 19: Redeeming Barriss_

Ahsoka, Master Unduli, and I all arrived at the prison where Barriss was. We all entered Barriss's cell in silence. "Barriss?" I called. "I forgive you."

Barriss's eyes widened. "I almost got you killed," she protested.

"So did my twin sister," I replied, "but I risked my own life to save her because I _love_ her."

"But why would you forgive me, either of you, any of you?" Barriss asked.

I touched her shoulder and said, "Barriss, an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart. I had been planning on coming back here—I would have if my ship hadn't got frozen—and forgiving you earlier—thus thawing my own frozen heart."

Barriss explained to us what happened to cause her fall and we joined her in the Council Chamber where she again explained the situation. Apparently during some battle of the Clone Wars, she had tried to use one of Master Unduli's teachings, but it backfired when she tripped over the dead body of a child. She then discovered that many children were dead and she just fell apart over the loss of so much innocent life.

I slid one arm over Barriss's shoulders. "Masters, may I speak to the Chancellor about the possibility of Barriss joining me in Arendelle?" I asked.

"You may," Master Kenobi said.

I hurried to the newly elected Chancellor Skywalker's office. "Chancellor, Barriss fell because many innocent children were slaughtered during one of the battles of the Clone War," I explained. "There is a chance that she can be redeemed but I also believe that there is a chance that through her redemption she will redeem Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Of course, what do you suggest?" Padmé asked.

"Allow me to take Barriss with me to Arendelle, we'll stop at the Southern Isles and pick up Hans and they can both join the Queen's Fire," I explained. "It's basically an elite group of peacekeepers—we make sure the people of Arendelle are safe and alert the guards of any possible attack coming from the direction in which we are heading on patrol. There's also the Queen's Ice, headed by Kristoff, which deals with basically the same thing."

"You may take Barriss with you, this service will serve as her punishment," Padmé replied.

I quickly ran off and informed Master Unduli and Barriss of what was to happen. "Barriss, you and I are to go to Arendelle together," I explained. "You will join me in the Queen's Fire—no we're not warriors, we're peacekeepers and the police of Arendelle—we arrest criminals and hand them over to Elsa, I mean, Queen Elsa, for their trials."

"Why is it called the Queen's Fire?" Barriss asked.

I held up my hand and a ball of fire formed. "Because I am the leader," I replied. "And I have control over fire."

Then I paused. "Oh, and we're stopping in the Southern Isles to pick someone up," I said, smirking.

"We have to pick someone up?" Barriss asked nervously.

"Yeah, the guy tried to kill me," I admitted. "It's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"This guy tried to kill you and you expect me to travel with him?" Barriss demanded.

"Barriss, remember what I told you about an act of true love thawing a frozen heart?" I asked.

She nodded. "Hans has a frozen heart and he needs you to redeem him," I said.

"But I haven't completed my redemption," she protested.

"Hans's redemption _is_ your redemption," I replied. "By redeeming Hans, you'll be able to redeem yourself."

The two Mirialans nodded and Master Unduli, Master Kenobi, Barriss and I headed for Arendelle.


	22. Chapter 20: Retrieving Hans

_Chapter 20: Retrieving Hans_

Master Unduli, Master Kenobi Barriss and I soon reached the Southern Isles. Barriss was still not happy about Hans joining us. She stalked over to him soon after he had boarded and punched him in the face. Master Unduli, Master Kenobi and I all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Barriss and Hans demanded.

"Well, Barriss, you aren't going to hate Hans forever, and also, we all knew you were going to punch him," I grinned. "So why bother stopping it?"

Barriss grinned and we soon reached Arendelle. I removed the Force binders. "Just in case you take an unexpected dip," I said calmly. "Oh, and Hans, no proposals until you two have known each other for at least two _years_."

Then Barriss asked, "Ella, are you sure Hans and I are supposed to be together?"

I nodded and showed her visions of her and Hans on their wedding night.

We went straight to Elsa who gave us our next orders—we had to run a patrol on the east side of the North Mountain—her castle was on the western side—because there were rumors of Weselton men attacking villages and a few of the houses near there and she wanted to ensure that it was only that—a war was the last thing that Elsa wanted—for she knew that she would be the main target and I would be forced to be the main weapon against her.

Hans and Barriss both chose a sword—for self-defense purposes only.

We all left the castle and headed for the North Mountain. "So, when we get there, what do we do exactly?" Barriss asked.

"We'll try to cover enough ground that we're not stuck in the woods tonight," I said thoughtfully. "And then we'll head northeast along the mountain range and do a full sweep of the entire area around the North Mountain. We'll stop in at whatever inns and settlements are there and check in with the citizens. We'll make sure everything's good there and deal with any Weaseltown, I mean, Weselton attacks. Once we have completed that, we'll return to the castle and make our report."

Hans and Barriss both nodded.


	23. Chapter 21: The Jedi Meet Olaf

_Chapter 21: The Jedi Meet Olaf_

As we turned to leave, a small snowman entered the room. I smiled and held out my arms. He waddle-ran over to me and I hugged him tightly. "Auntie Ella," he called excitedly. "Mama said you were coming back for a visit!"

"Auntie Ella?" Master Unduli asked.

"Basically, my twin sister, Queen Elsa, created Olaf with her magic, making her his "mother", and so Anna and I told him that he could think of us as his aunts as long as he thought that Elsa was his mother," I explained.

"There's a snow cloud and it's only over the snowman?" Master Kenobi asked, stumped.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Olaf said, turning to the Jedi.

Master Kenobi's eyes widened.

"Hello, Hans," Olaf said icily.

"Who are the new people?" Olaf asked.

Master Kenobi grabbed one of Olaf's arms. "How does this even work?" Master Kenobi asked curiously.

"So, who's the tall green one?" Olaf asked.

"That's Master Unduli," I said simply.

"And the short one?" Olaf asked.

"Barriss Offee," I replied.

"And the fuzzy faced one?" Olaf finished.

"Master Kenobi," I replied.

Master Kenobi bent Olaf's arm and then was suddenly slapped. I smirked at him. "Watch it, Master Kenobi," Olaf snapped, snatching his arm back.

Then I turned to the two Jedi Masters. "I presume you'll be returning to Coruscant?" I asked.

They nodded and then they left. After a quick check to make sure that Barriss and Hans had what was needed for this journey, we set off for the North Mountain.


	24. Chapter 22: The Queen's Fire

_Chapter 22: The Queen's Fire_

Barriss rode a few feet behind me. Hans was next to her. Their horses were normal horses. Mine was of fire. We rode swiftly through the woods. As we rode along, I said, "When I give orders, you two are to obey without question."

I suddenly stopped. "Hans, Barriss, get out of here," I ordered. I quickly drove the attacking wolves off and caught up with Hans and Barriss.

We soon reached the edge of the eastern region of the North Mountain. "We camp here," I said firmly. "We'll start our investigation in the morning. Both of you get some rest, you'll need it."

They nodded and we all collapsed for the night.

The next morning, I was up at dawn. "Rise and shine," I called.

"It's still dark out," Barriss began.

"I know, but it's the best time for a surprise attack from Weselton," I replied.

We headed up the mountain quickly. "This is the only mission I will be accompanying you two on," I said abruptly. "You two will be partners for the remainder of the five years you must serve in the Queen's Fire before your retrial."

"A retrial?" The two exclaimed.

"It's a not a trial, but rather an interview to see if you learned what you were meant to," I explained. "It also sees if you're ready to return to normal society. However, when you pass, you are given the option of returning to your old life or staying with the Queen's Fire or transferring to the Queen's Ice and vice versa."

I spoke to the various villagers and citizens we passed on our travels. We soon reached an encampment. I glared when I saw the banner of Weselton flying over the camp. "What now?" Hans asked.

"We're going to need to regroup," I murmured.

"Couldn't you just use your powers?" Barriss asked. We slid down the hill.

"No," I hissed. "Not unless I wanted to be turned against Elsa."

Hans frowned. "They might think I'm on their side," he began. "I could lead them to a location far enough away that we could separate and arrest them."

I glanced back at the camp. "They'd expect that and use our actions as an excuse to declare war," I replied. "Which is exactly what we're trying to avoid."

"If we're captured, Elsa would fight to free us," Barriss pointed out.

I nodded and then added, "But they'd force me to fight her, which could be considered treason and would destroy all life here."

"What do you mean?" Barriss asked, frowning.

I took a deep breath and recited, "Some say the world shall end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but of what I have seen of hate, destruction ice is also great and would suffice."

Barriss nodded silently. Then Hans asked, "What do we do now?"

"We warn Elsa that the attacks weren't rumors," I replied. "I know how to capture them!"

"How?" The others ask.

"We follow them when they go on the attack and capture them then," I replied, moving back to watch the camp.

Barriss and Hans nodded reluctantly. After a few hours, we managed to capture the entire group and handed them over to Elsa. She sent them back to Weselton with a warning that if another series of attacks, like these, occurred in Arendelle, she would declare war on Weselton.


	25. Chapter 23: Arendelle vs Weselton War

_Chapter 23: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 1: The War Begins_

Elsa, Barriss, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and I stared in horror at the warships approaching our harbor.

"Don't use your powers anymore, Ella," she ordered.

I nodded. "Ready the troops," she ordered.

We all took off and moved into position for battle. "Anna, you're in charge of getting the men into my palace at the North Mountain," Elsa continued. "See to it that Marshmallow knows that he is help attack the enemy from there."

Anna nodded. "Hans, Barriss, you two provide an escort for the male citizens," she replied. "You will then have a patrol six miles east of the main palace. The citizens who cannot fight will hole up inside the main palace. We will hold out against Weselton! We will defeat them!"

Everyone cheered Elsa's speech and a few days later, the battle of the fjord began. Arendelle won the first battle.


	26. Chapter 24: Hans & Barriss' Redemptions

_Chapter 24: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 2: Hans & Barriss Achieve Their Redemptions_

Two months after their first mission, we lost contact with Hans and Barriss. I went looking for them, with a team of guards.

Weselton was now openly attacking Arendelle. Elsa had declared war against Weselton two months ago and ordered me to not use my powers until victory had been won.

* * *

><p>We soon found the remains of their team—all dead. I grimaced and ordered, "Stay together, search for any sign of survivors."<p>

I soon found Barriss healing Hans desperately.

I quickly began helping her. "He sacrificed himself for me," Barriss repeated. "I have to save him."

I took a deep breath. Once Hans had recovered, I'd be asking why. A few days later, Hans could sit up again. "Hans, why did you risk your life for me?" Barriss asked.

"I love you, Barriss Offee," Hans replied.

My eyes widened. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," I said excitedly.

Hans paused and then looked at Barriss. "I love you too," the former Jedi Padawan admitted.

"It seems that you two have reached your individual redemption," I murmured. "But you're still staying with the Queen's Fire until the five years of service are up."

"How are we going to stop Weaseltown?" Hans asked. "Their archers have poisoned arrows—all of their weapons are dipped in poison."

"Yes, the warning about the weapons was the last message we received," I replied. "They intend to throw Arendelle into chaos."


	27. Chapter 25: The Jedi Intervention

_Chapter 25: War: Arendelle vs. Weselton: Part 3: The Jedi Intervene_

About six months into the war, a team of Jedi arrived to aid Arendelle. "Master Skywalker, Padawan Katooni, Master Unduli, Knight Tano, Master Kenobi, Padawan Petro," I smiled at the sight of the six Jedi.

They nodded to me. "What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Well, Weselton invaded and I'm powerless to do anything," I summarized.

"What about your fire power?" Master Kenobi asked.

"I can't use it," I repeated. "It's far too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Some say the world shall end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire, but of what I have seen of hate, destruction ice is also great and would suffice," I quoted again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Basically, if Elsa and I fought each other, we'd end all life here, known and unknown," I replied.

"That sounds painful," Anakin finally said.

I nodded in agreement. Then Master Kenobi asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Convince Weselton to call off their attack, Elsa was well within her rights to cut off trade with them, their delegate to her coronation even tried to _murder_ her," I replied.

Obi-Wan nodded.

With that, the three Jedi went to Weselton and explained what _really_ happened at Elsa's coronation nearly a year earlier. They called off the attack and surrendered.


End file.
